A standard skid-steer loader or skid loader, as they are sometimes called, is a small, but versatile, utility vehicle containing a rigid frame, a pair of lift arms, and four wheels. The wheels of the skid-steer operate in a synchronized fashion on each side, such that device can maneuver quickly and easily by turning one side of wheels faster than the opposed side. This configuration allows the skid-steer to complete tasks in several construction, farm, and utility environments in all seasons and weather with ease.
Although the skid-steer is an extremely capable device, it is the conditions the skidsteer operates within that make maintenance difficult, especially the drive components. The operation of the skid-steer within cold, wet, muddy, and dirty environments tends to seal parts together making separation difficult. This is especially true when attempting to remove the hub from the axel. Currently, to remove the hub from the axel, individuals result to all types of removal devices such as, hammers, bottle jacks, torches, and other similar and drastic measures. Therefore, there is a need for a device that quickly and easily removes a stuck hub from the axel of a skid-steer.